Time
by Exley K. Spengler
Summary: <html><head></head>Time goes by and we all get older and we learn new lessons in life. And some times we have to do things that we said we would never do again. But just maybe we were wrong.</html>


**TIME**

**Part One**

Time goes by and we all get older that's just a part of life. Before you know it you've went through school, became the responsible adult, found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, and started a family of your own. Then the next thing you know you're getting on to your own kids for some of the same shit that you yourself got in trouble for.

Speaking of family that is a funny word to me. Growing up with my family was a stressful time. It was also a time where danger was found lurking at every corner to the point that I started working for the family business. I loved the job until I watched a love one die because of the job. It cost my Grandmother her life, and I watched her die and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do to save her.

Finally I had enough and I walked away from it all. Hell I even walked away from my family for almost a year until I realized that it wasn't their fault. That's when I poured everything into finishing college and getting my doctorate. After that I went into teaching at the local college where I met my husband Rick who is the football coach here. Now here it is we've been married for the past 7 years, and have twins Ethan and Katie who are now 4 years old.

But what do you do when you are getting pulled into way to many different directions? What do you do when something that you vowed you wouldn't do because of the danger of it comes knocking on your door and you're asked to start doing it all over again? That's where I find myself right now. It's like the old saying 'Stuck between a rock and a hard place.' And that's the way I feel.

Today started out just like any other Saturday would. I had gotten woken up by the twins jumping on the bed early this morning, and then me try to get up and rush them out of the room before Rick woke up. I went to the kitchen and started my morning routine. After feeding the twins and taking Max our dog out it was finally time to get Rick up.

Everything was going good until I received a phone call that I knew would come one day, I was just hoping that when it did that the kids would be a lot older. It was late at night when I got the call from my mother. All she told me was that I was needed, and it was a life or death situation. At 2:30 in the morning I rolled out of bed, and kissed my family goodbye and left. Rick knew that one day that I might get the call, and I knew that he would be there for me no matter what happened.

I went out to the garage and uncovered my old car from when I worked for the family business. The old black 69 Mustang still looked just as good as it always had. I started the car up and turned on the stereo. The song that started to play was AC/DC's 'Highway To Hell' and I knew then deep down in the pit of my stomach that this wasn't going to end good.

The drive took me a little over four hours to get to the TriBeca area of New York City, and as I pulled up to the old firehouse that was my parents home for as long as I could remember I could see every light on. Even though the family company had a new headquarters for the past 15 years I knew that this would be where I would find them all.

I parked and slowly walked up to the large old front doors and slipped inside. As I walked in there stood my family at my Mother's long time desk. They all looked up, and smiled except for my parents. This was not going to go good at all, and my parents knew it.

I walked up to the desk and received hugs from my uncles and then my parents. As my Father hugged me I could tell that things were not going to end well. "You know I don't do this line of work anymore. And you all know that you're to old to do it your selves. Let the younger generation take care of it before someone in this family gets killed."

My Father looked at me then he turned and hung his head down and walked off. I looked at the others and all my Mother could do was shake her head.


End file.
